how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to improve your gaming skill in Counterstrike Source
Guide on how to improve on Counterstrike Source. As Toni Don Phonie (the person holding the record of most css world tournaments won): Don't be a noob, just hold m1. Aim So you're having problem with you're aim? Answer: 1). Always aim for head. Don't spray, 3 shot burst are good *only spray when needed or an enemy is right up close. 2). Take you're time, Just because its a semi-fast paced game doesn't mean you have to rush yourself *this is a big (NO NO). Why? because if you rush you're self your reaction timing will be off, you can't spot as much and you're un prepared. Test: Load CSS, create a server and practice with bots on knife you're 3 burst fire rate. And also taking your time with corners etc. on the map. Accuracy How to improve my accuracy? Answer: This is very common with most CS.S players they can aim yet when the heat is on they get nervous and the accuracy is gone. This must be fixed. How? 1) Change you're cross hair(Xhair) size everyday from small one day to big another day, this will make your eyes focus more on you're Xhair and therefore you're accuracy improves. 2) Xhair color? Some peple will have better accuracy with a different color Xhair due to you're eye reacting better with its transitution. HE+Flash usage, This is a mean concern in CS.S, many player throw grenade/flashs wrong and always waste them in certain rounds, this can be fixed. As for a waste of a flash every so often this can be minimized but not completely fixed. What can i do to improve this aspect? Answer: 1) When moving into a different area, throw a flash low to the ground this will give you're enemy no-time to react to turn away and leaving you with a 4 to 6.25 second advantage. 2) Only use you're flashs/grenade when needed, for example de_dust, you're team has planter A, your teammate falls back from short due to severe damage taken, you can wait 5 secs and then throw your flash either over the top roof slate towards short to postpone the rush for defuse or you can fall back with your team half way of long and then flash as this will flash them on site, and then your team is long /collect your team in pit (hopefully you have planed for long) and you get an easy round. though i must stress tactics don't work its just a rough guide of what needs done. Gamesense is what keeps you and your team alive. 3) Constructive flash's? This term is used when trowing a flash for a rush one after each other (to do so throw flash and the second it propels from your ss models hand *hit last weapon used button* this will take out another straight away. If you learn this well you can throw 2 flashes in the space of time a normal low/mid/mid player has throw 1. Constructive flash example, last T on rotate with Bomb from B heading t spawn (you are a ct running down long) *now you don't no if he can Bhop so he may be further up field than you think* Take out your flash's now you can use your gamesense here!!, Throw flash over to t spawn*hit last weapon button* and launch one over the roof slate towards short while you are still moving to wards double doors!!!. This has then secured you a safe rush into Tside and also if he was the short rotate you have slowed him down for a plant and now you have the advantage. Weapons 1) Now in Counterstrike Source there are weapons you will be dire with, every players has a favorite weapon *so to speak*, but in fact there are many weapons that you can kill with just as easy as you're so called favorite.I personally prefer AK! I would suggest going on a fully packed DM for 1 day testing all the CSS weapons to find out which one's you are good with. Take note of this as when selected for a clan/group or organization you know what weapons you should buy *eco on the round you cant afford a gun but nevertheless a pistol you are skilled with can also bring down players with better guns, you just need to know how to move and listen. 2) many times i have been in matches with the fans of razer and have seens for example an awper sniping a ct rushing from long to Tside *his teammate dies beside him with an CV_47/ak*, He is beening but under stress due to him missing all the time but never thinks to lift the CV_47/ak, this is silly as the ct will think hes got an awp, they can be rushed due to slow recoil and cant be fired probably no - scoped. But if he used his gamesense i.e. fired an awp bullet randomly to distract the ct player and also to make him still think you got an awp and then lifted the cv and waited for the pick or then rushed him, he would have had a better chance. Movement 1) movement is important as any in this game, changing your movement while say awping to tsde on de_dust2 is a pinch, for example you step out and fire your awp to tside, back in (quickly now!!) then go closer to the double doors step out and fire, then move more back jump out and fire, keep this stuff up he wont be able to hit you but don't keep challenging the enemy awper. As soon he will learn your technique and run you down. 2) awpers can be rushed easy just you need to move forward while going left side step righte (then do a circular movement) NEVER JUMP this is a *NO NO*. when you jump he can aim to where you land and kill you fast as you stay in air for 00.45ms+. 3) don't get nervous, have fun, take the piss out of your enemy by moving about like mad to not give him a chance to set his aim on you. References *http://steamcommunity.com/groups/TeamRazerPublic - Counterstrike Source group **Events is posted by us nearly every week, like Fragfeast, beer nights and other stuff. For the community to get more involved with razer. *http://www.teamrazer.clanservers.com/ From HowTo Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Howto Category:Gaming